The machine disclosed and claimed in the above patent is designed for cutting curbstones, sidewalks or the like. The movements of the saw are restricted to the cutting of floor-like surfaces. This machine does not permit enough rotation of the saw so as to be directed towards the upper portion of a wall or a ceiling for cutting the same. Moreover, this machine does not include any supporting means which are appropriate to stabilize the saw while it is in operation, because such is actually not necessary when the saw is exclusively used to cut curbstones or sidewalks.
There is presently a need for a machine for the cutting of wall-like surfaces and ceiling-like surfaces in order to, for example, make a groove into the walls and ceiling of a road tunnel.